Solo amigos
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Los amigos son la familia que uno escoge...pero al final, son solo eso...solo amigos. One-shot AU. Este fanfic participa en el reto *bajo cualquier situación* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!


**Hola a todo el mundo! Sigo viva! Ya se, debo actualizar mis otros fics, pero mientras tengo inspiracion para esos, aqui les subo este pequeño one-shot que escribi para el foro "comunidad: ¡Mundo bakugan!" espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**AMISTAD. Una simple palabra que puede representar millones de cosas…**

Viernes por la mañana, último día de la semana y el más esperado por los estudiantes. Una chica con cabellos azules y ojos verdes caminaba a toda prisa, seguida unos pasos atrás por un joven azabache de ojos color miel a paso calmado.

-Más deprisa Shun, no quiero volver a llegar tarde

- Calma Fabia, aún es temprano.

- Estaría calmada si cierta persona no hubiera tardado años en terminar su entrenamiento

El azabache sonrió de lado al escuchar las quejas de su acompañante, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a ella.

-Relájate, ¿quieres? Nada pasará por llegar después de tu hora acostumbrada

El chico sonrió provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la peliazul. Después de tanto tiempo, aun lograba ese efecto en ella

-De acuerdo, pero si vuelves a tardar vendré sola

- Siempre dices lo mismo y al final siempre me esperas – la chica volteó la cara y siguió su camino pasando al lado de Shun – por cosas como esas eres mi amiga

…**para algunas personas, es lo mejor que puede pasar entre dos personas…**

-¿En serio eres la mejor amiga de Shun Kazami? Que suerte tienes – decía sorprendida una chica castaña

- Lo que yo daría por estar en tu lugar – decía otra pelirroja

La peliazul solo escuchaba los comentarios sin poner realmente atención. Todos los días era igual: chicas de grados menores o mayores se acercaban a ella para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas sobre Shun. Al principio le parecía divertido ver como todas ellas suspiraban por su amigo, pero después de unos días le pareció fastidioso

-Fabia… ¿crees que puedas conseguirme una cita con él?

- Lo siento…pero no está interesado en salir con ninguna chica por ahora

- Pero…

- Es tarde y tengo clase, hasta luego

Fabia se paró de la banca donde estaba hace unos segundos y caminó hacia su salón con algunas miradas de enojo y decepción tras ellas. Si bien había sido un poco grosera con ellas, ya no soportaba más preguntas.

Entró a su salón y recordó las expresiones de las chicas al hablar de Shun, no pudo evitar reír un poco al pensar que ella podría estar así. Si bien hace algunos años creyó estar enamorada del azabache, ese sentimiento había desaparecido con el tiempo y ahora solo lo quería como amigo.

…**para otras, es la única forma de acercarse a esa persona especial…**

Por fin el día había terminado y todos se disponían a ir a casa después de un largo día de clases

-¿Pasarás por mi mañana Shun? – preguntó una joven de cabellos naranjas a su acompañante

- Claro, te lo prometí ¿cierto?

- Sí. Tengo que irme, prometí llegar temprano a casa

- Claro, hasta mañana Alice

Shun se despidió de la chica con un pequeño gesto con su mano. Vaya que le gustaba aquella chica de cabellos naranjas, era tierna, amable, gentil y mucha cosas más. A los ojos del azabache, era la chica perfecta. Antes de salir la había invitado a salir con él y ella muy feliz aceptó. Aunque sólo fueran amigos, Shun haría todo lo posible por hacer que eso cambiara rápido

-Así que porfin te animaste a invitar a Alice – Dijo Fabia mientras se acercaba al chico

- Vaya hora de salir, ¿y te quejas que yo soy el que tarda?

- No cambies el tema Kazami, ¿Qué te hizo armarte de valor?

- No tengo idea, solo lo hice

- Bien hecho, tal vez pronto andes agarrado de la mano con ella

- Calla y vámonos Sheen, si no te apuras no comerás en mi casa

- Esa es la amenaza de siempre, y al final terminas cediendo….por eso eres mi amigo

Ambos jóvenes partieron a la casa del azabache como acostumbraban, en el camino hablaban de lo sucedido durante el día. Suerte que estaban en secciones diferentes, así tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar

…**y para unas cuantas, es la forma de aceptar, que esa persona nunca estará con ella…**

Así como llegó, el fin de semana se fue. Al lunes siguiente, más precisamente a la hora del receso, Shun se encontraba conversando con un chico castaño sobre su cita del sábado, mejor dicho, contestando las preguntas de este ultimo

-¿La besaste? – preguntó intrigado el castaño

- No te responderé eso Dan

- Vamos Shun solo dime si o no

- Si, ¿contento?

- No creí que fueras del tipo que besa a la primera, me sorprendes

- Tonterías

- Como digas, ¿y qué pasará con Fabia?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

- Es tu mejor amiga, ¿no cambiarán las cosas ahora que tienes novia? Además, ella antes te gustaba

- Primero: seguiremos siendo amigos y no cambiará nada. Segundo: eso fue hace mucho, y ya lo he superado

Mientras los jóvenes seguían hablando, cierta peliazul escuchaba atenta la plática de Alice con una de sus amigas. Jamás había prestado mucha atención en ellas, no porque le desagradaran, sino porque eran muy diferentes. ¿Qué hacía diferente esta situación? El tema de conversación

Al parecer Shun ya había encontrado a alguien para él, se supone que debería estar feliz….sin embargo, algo en su interior se removía de manera extraña, como si estuviera…triste. Quizá sus sentimientos no había desaparecido del todo, quizá aún esperaba que el chico le correspondiera, quizá….quizá…Pero que importaba, era su amiga su mejor amiga, y con eso la bastaba…¿cierto?

…**de cualquier forma, la amistad es estar con otra persona, apoyarla en todo…**

-¿Y qué pasará cuando ella consiga novio? – el castaño no se cansaba de hacer tantas preguntas

- Saldrá con él, se divertirán, no lo sé, lo que hacen todas las parejas

- ¿Y no te sentirás un poco celoso?

- Por supuesto que no, ya te dije que la superé

Lo dijo tan convincente que hasta llegó a creerlo. Era cierto que le gustaba la de cabellos naranjas, pero aun sentía algo por Fabia, algo que no terminaba de comprender. Si ella llera a tener novio….era una buena pregunta la que le había planteado Dan, ¿Qué haría en ese momento? Tan solo pensar en eso hacía que millones de pensamientos llegaran a su cabeza sin comprenderlos realmente. Lo único que sabía, es que estaría feliz por ella y la apoyaría con eso, después de todo…era su mejor amigo, y es lo que debía hacer….¿cierto?

…**estar cuando necesite ayuda, acudir cuando uno la necesita, escucharla y hablarle…**

-Dime una última cosa Shun, ¿Qué es Fabia para ti?

- Eso es sencillo, es una persona especial, me escucha cuando tengo problemas, me corrige si me equivoco, no se molesta cuando estoy de mal humor, entiende todo lo que le digo…..

…**entender su personalidad, aceptar a su pareja siempre y cuando sea feliz con ella…**

Se lo planteó por milésima vez en su vida: ¿Qué era Shun para ella?

-Él es…-comenzó en su mente – el chico que siempre está ahí cuando me enojo, el único que sabe cómo tranquilizarme, no se molesta cuando no le dirijo la palabra, entiendo porque soy como soy y no me pide explicaciones….

…**quererlo como a tu familia, incluso un poco mas que a ellos…**

-Además, es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia – seguía diciendo el azabache – ella es, muy especial para mi

…**los amigos, son la familia que uno escoge….**

-El me entiende…- seguía pensando la chica- mucho mejor de lo que lo hace mi hermana, o de lo que lo hicieron mis padres, es…muy especial para mi

…**pero al final de cuentas…**

-Ella es….mi mejor amiga…

…**sólo son eso…**

-El es…mi mejor amigo

…**SOLO AMIGOS**

* * *

**Y bien...¿que les pareció? a mi parecer, quedó descente n.n  
**

**¿cuantos no hemos estado en la desagradable "friendzone"? yo ahorita me encuentro en ella u.u**

**En fin, espero poder actualizar pronto n.n**

**DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE**

_**Anzu Kazami**_


End file.
